R'gul
R'gul was a wingleader and Weyrleader at Benden Weyr during the Eighth Interval and Ninth Pass. Biography Early Turns at Benden Weyr and Impression In his early days, Rangul was a weyrbrat at Benden Weyr, along with Sellel (S'lel) and Falloner (F'lon). He occasionally got into trouble, such as when he pushed Larna into the midden heap. He was punished by being made to peel tubers for a dinner. Several years later, Rangul was presented to one of Feyrith's clutches, where he impressed bronze Hath. He shortened his name to R'gul in the traditional fashion. R'gul was present at the hatching of Nemorth's first clutch. After S'loner died of a sudden heart attack, he took Raid and Raid's mother back to Benden Hold. Becoming Weyrleader R'gul was among those dragonriders present when F'lon was killed in a duel with one of Fax's followers. R'gul's reaction, unlike the others, was noticeably conflicted. R'gul protested the exile of the man responsible, claiming there was no trial. At Nemorth's next mating flight, R'gul's Hath flew Nemorth, making him the new Weyrleader. He had support from the other riders, as F'lon's son F'lar was considered too young to replace his father. As Weyrleader, he began a policy of non-interference, which led to dissent from the Holders. He was noted to be extremely conservative, and slowly lost much of the support from the riders. However, R'gul was able to maintain his status as Weyrleader by winning the mating flights. Following Lessa's impression of Ramoth, R'gul was responsible for Lessa's education as Weyrwoman. He maintained a conservative viewpoint, forbidding Lessa and Ramoth from learning to fly or go between. In addition, a lack of tithes from the Weyrs meant that Benden Weyr began to suffer shortages. His policy on non-interference meant that he planned to barter for goods rather than demand that the Weyrs get their fair share. However, Ramoth's first mating flight changed his plans. Despite R'gul's efforts to ensure that F'lar, his main competition, was absent, Hath lost the mating flight to F'lar's Mnementh, resulting in an immediate change in leadership. Wingleader under F'lar After F'lar ascended as Weyrleader, R'gul returned to being a wingleader. He was belligerent toward F'lar's policies, and he even planned to be there when others turned against F'lar as he was sure they would. But he followed F'lar's orders, and his wing respected him. Like many, he was surprised by the return of Thread, but helped to fight it. R'gul remained a Wingleader until his death, which took place the same year as the deaths of several prominent Lord Holders. Personality He was a closed-minded man and a staunch traditionalist who refused to entertain any ideas towards Queen dragons flying. He also refused to listen to reason or change his stances even though this turned the other riders against him. He was often torn by indecision and doubt. He had scant respect for F'lar and he also feared him. Appearances * The Masterharper of Pern * Dragonflight * The Skies of Pern ru:Р'гул Category:Eighth Interval Category:Ninth Pass Category:Weyrfolk Category:Wingleader Category:Weyrleader Category:Benden Weyr